Vacations
by Krys33
Summary: Eight years of bonus checks. Cooper/Violet


**Vacations  
>-<strong>

**i. year one**  
>They don't go on vacation. Violet puts her bonus check in the bank, like the responsible woman that she is, and Cooper decides to buy a new car.<p>

**ii. year two**  
>They travel down to Anaheim and spend a weekend at Disneyland.<p>

Cooper drives, refusing to let Violet eat in his car to avoid damaging the interior, and Violet makes him to listen to The Bangles for the entire thirty-minute trip.

He forces her onto practically every rollercoaster in the park. He still swears that she fractured his fingers by squeezing his hand too hard. She still denies being scared.

(Neither of them talk about the night they got drunk from the minibar in their hotel room.)

**iii. year three**  
>They fly across the country and spend a few days in New York City.<p>

Violet insists on having the window seat. Cooper refuses to share his gum for the first two hours as revenge.

During the days, they walk the streets together and dare to try hole-in-the-wall restaurants. In the evenings, Violet refuses to take him to any shows after he practically falls asleep on her shoulder during Phantom of the Opera. Instead, she lets him go to bars on the condition that he doesn't bring any women back to their hotel.

On the way back, Cooper insists on having the window seat. She actually falls asleep on his shoulder, and he can smell her hair for the next four hours.

(It keeps him awake for rest of the flight, throwing off his sleeping pattern for an entire week.)

**iv. year four**  
>They decide to take a road trip up to Seattle.<p>

They spend hours roaming Pike Place market. They visit the art museums. They see a Mariners game. They go up in the Space Needle.

At night, they watch old movies on the small tv in the hotel room and order room service at crazy hours of the night.

(Cooper doesn't go out on his own once, and Violet never says a word.)

**v. year five**  
>They spend a week in Mexico.<p>

It's one of those resorts where everyone's American and it's not Mexico at all, really, but they don't care much. Violet practices now-rusty college Spanish with the few locals, mostly the hotel employees, and Cooper tries to convince her to teach him the most obscene phrases she knows.

She refuses, but later, he pays the busboy to teach him anyway. He uses the ones he knows she can't understand just to annoy her.

(Truth is, though, she understands every word.)

**vi. year six**  
>They fly out to Hawaii.<p>

Violet spends a lot of her time on the beach, reading in the sun. Cooper spends a lot of his time pretending to stare at the younger women in bikinis.

They go snorkeling, eat authentic Hawaiian food, and even learn a bit of the language. They prop open the windows of their hotel room at night so they can hear the ocean.

(While they don't know it, they both lie awake most nights, watching the moonlight reflect off the water.)

**vii. year seven**  
>They go across the Atlantic to Europe.<p>

Cooper, despite his window seat, annoys Violet for the entirety of the two flights. The lack of sleep means they spend their entire trip sleeping through most of the day and out during the night. They're too old for this sort of thing, but they stay in hostels anyway and go out to clubs at night, pretending they're the carefree kids they wished they could be at twenty.

In the early hours of the morning, in too-small beds, they talk about how stressed they were in college, overachieving and not-rebelling and doing their parents' money justice.

Violet translates his words into her scant French, and he does the German. Most of what they say is completely butchered, and they spend most of their time either laughing at their terrible translations, or being laughed at by the locals. They don't mind at all.

(They stay awake for both flights back, too, giggling with sleep deprivation and unknowingly having one of the best times of their lives.)

**viii. year eight**  
>Cooper stays in L.A. Violet goes to Zanzibar.<p>

She stays in a fancy resort and slips on her grandmother's old engagement ring whenever she goes out to ward off any men who might happen to be interested. She spends a lot of time in small bars and taking long walks.

Eventually, she leaves the island three days early.

She never touches any monkeys. 

**-  
>End<strong>


End file.
